Halo:Conflicts
Teaser Trailer 9xwndo0krro Second Teaser Trailer O3EBxCUhIII Halo:Conflicts is a computer game published by Microsoft Game Studios, and is based off the wildly popular Halo franchise. In Halo:Conflicts, three factions fight for territorial control over an expansive,living galaxy. Each player controls a soldier from one of the three factions. Players may specialize in a combination of various classes and skills to further advance their character. =Gameplay= Halo:Conflicts is similar to the games of the original trilogy, however Conflicts transforms the Halo series into a massive, expansive world where at one moment a URF insurrectionist could be preparing a nuclear device to the UNSC leading a massive assault on the Covenant space station of High Charity. Anything can be done in this game, if you see a mountaintop, you can go there. However, the game does have a specific goal for all factions, the Covenant and Loyalists want to see humanity extinguished, the Seperatists wish to maintain an alliance with the Humans to wipe out the Loyalists, the UNSC is to keep the whole of humanity alive while fighting dissident rebels, and the URF wants to see the collapse of the UNSC. Character Creation When first starting Halo:Conflicts, you have to create an account. The account will keep track of your characters and progress. Halo:Conflicts is a free to play game, much like Guild Wars. One account key can be used per account. After creating your account you are free to create characters, a maximum of four characters per account however up to eight extra character slots can be purchased for $.99 USD from the Conflicts store. After creating your account, you have to create your characters, the first screen will show you the factions, which include the United Nations Space Command, United Rebel Front, Covenant, along with Loyalists and Separatists if the server the player is in is based in 2553. After choosing your faction, you must choose a sub-faction. A sub-faction is a specific organization within the original faction, such as ONI, UNSC Navy, Marine Corp,UNSC Air Force, and UNSC Army within the United Nations Space Command. A subfaction will grant you special classes, skills, and starting boosts for your character. For the Covenant, the player selects their faction and then their race, which will also effect their skills and abilities. After choosing your faction who your character will fight, the next is to customize your character. The character customization screen is similar to the system used by Bethesda Studios in their games Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls IV. After customizing your character, you are ready for basic training. Basic Training is the primary way of entering Halo:Conflicts . This will get you in touch with the controls, and basic concepts of the game. This can be skipped if a second character is made. Basic Training involves courses to determine which class the system will preselect for you, although you can change this prior to entering the game world. Various courses will test your selection, including firing ranges, military knowledge, and basic questions. After completing basic training, you create a name for yourself, which can be chosen randomly or created by the player. Names cannot include numbers or random names, and will be screened after being created. You are finally finished with creating your character, and now can explore the galaxy. Attributes Attributes are the physical and mental aspects of a player character. Raising specific attributes can assist players in leveling up certain skills. Some armors can increase a users attributes while it is equipped. *Strength:Strength determines a players melee power and health. It critical for Support players, as they can carry heavier weapons. *Stamina:Endurance determines a players ability to survive. Increasing stamina increases a players ability to run, and can influence health. *Dexterity:A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls melee attack speed, movement speed, and accuracy. *Perception:The increased ability to see,smell and hear for enemies or traps. Snipers can use this to find their targets easier. *Intelligence:Intelligence is a players thinking power, and is used for various means. Medics use their medical knowledge to heal deadlier wounds, while Engineers use their knowledge of buildings to raise or bring down buildings. *Luck:Luck,while not a skill that effects a players fighting abilities, is a unique trait. Players with high luck have a chance to receive higher promotion points and items from hostiles, as well as other things. Skills Skills determine which abilities best suit you, a player with a high Melee Weapons skill will do more damage than another with a high Support Weapons skill. Each skill has their own advantage and disadvantage in the game. *Light Weapons-Dexterity *Medium Weapons-Endurance *Heavy Weapons-Strength *Support Weapons-Strength *Melee Weapons-Strength *Land Vehicles-Intelligence/Perception **LRVs **Scouts **Light Troop Transports **Armored Personnel Carriers **Tanks **Self Propelled artillery **Self-propelled anti-aircraft *Aircraft Piloting-Intelligence/Perception **Interceptors **Fighters **Gunships **Dropships *Spacecraft-Intelligence/Perception **Corvettes **Frigates **Destroyers **Cruisers **Carriers **Battleships *Explosives-Perception *Engineering-Perception **Repair-Intelligence/Perception **Building-Strength/Perception *First Aid-Intelligence *Stealth-Perception Promotion Points and Ranks Promotion Points are Halo:Conflicts form of EXP. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. As players advance in rank, they gain new skills that can further benefit their allies. Gaining Promotion Points *Killing Hostiles Forces. This is the easiest way to gain points during large scale conflicts. *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures. *Healing/Supplying friendly forces. Easy since many players can be wounded and healed, but a system is implemented to give only a certain percentage of PP for healing and supplies. *Securing/Glassing Planets. Each faction has to either secure or glass a disputed world, commanders will receive promotion points as well as players under their command. *Completing missions. Missions are pre-made 'quests' in the game world and new ones are constantly being added in. Incentives As a way of keeping the game in check, incentives are awarded to factions who have significantly less players than the other factions. Incentives award players who fight on factions with less players with more Promotion Points, and is determined by the current population of players. Factions The factions of Halo:Conflicts are very crucial, they determine which players are allied and which players are hostile. Each faction has its own unique weapons,vehicles and classes. United Nations Space Command The main government of humanity,formed in 2160 to oversee UN operations in space.Their first major military operations was during the Interplanetary War against Communist and Fascist forces. When the Covenant first struck against Humanity, the UNSC was already in a fierce civil war against Insurrection forces. Now, with the Covenant treat bigger than ever, the UNSC is the first and last line of defense against the alien threat. Humans are naturally weaker than races in the Covenant,however they are intelligent and have primitive weaponry that is effective. They can work together with the Covenant Separatists. United Rebel Front Insurrectionists were the common name of the rebels that began to resist UNSC control over on Earth and the Sol system. The United Rebel Front were one of the factions that formed the Insurrectionists. They often operated various terrorist and rebel activities against the UNSC such as bombing UNSC targets. They are known to operate inside massive cities located within asteroids, and use the asteroid belt to their advantage. The Covenant The zealous alien empire known as the Covenant is one of the most dangerous forces in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Dominated by two major alien species, the Sangheili and the San 'Shyumm, the Covenant forces are mostly forced into the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient race of beings known as the Forerunners, believing they fired the Halo Array as a form of ascending to godhood, a path the Covenant call the Great Journey and hope to walk the path. Covenant Separatists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Separatists and Loyalists is available. The Separatists are made up of Sangheili, some Unggoy and some Lekgolo. The Separatists can either work with the UNSC or fight on their own. Covenant Loyalists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Separatists and Loyalists is available. The Loyalists are Covenant races that follow the San 'Shyumm, and include the Jiralhanae,Yanme'e,Kig-Yar,some Lekgolo and some Unggony. This faction are numerically outnumbered but they also have the Brute Sandbox,providing some of the most powerful weaponry and vehicles in game. Weapons Weaponry is the bread and butter of any shooter game. Various weapons require a certain amount of skill in that weapon category to use them effectively. When used ineffectively, a weapon can bounce,sending bullets away from the target. Skill can be gained from combat experience or through local trainers. Weapon Types *Light Weapons:Typically lightweight, close quarters weapons such as pistols,SMGs and other dual weldable weapons. These weapons don't burden the user as much as heavier weaponry, thus making them more agile. *Medium Weapons:Standard fighting weapons,good for multitudes of combat situations. The player runs at normal speed when using these weapons. *Heavy Weapons:Strong specialists weaponry. These weapons often include portable Squad Automatic Weapons,Rocket launchers,etc. Makes the user run slower than normal. *Support Weapons:Defensive weapons or heavy offensive killers. Mostly turreted weapons. Makes the user immobile while unpacked,but extremely slow while packed. Vehicles Your trapped by hostile fire, your team desperately fighting off but in vain. They advance ever closer, troops and armor pushing through defenses to get to your cowering selves. Suddenly, as if being watched over, a flight of gunships fly over, the armor being decimated by their missiles. Their cannons ripping through infantry. Vehicles are often the saving graces for soldiers whom are outgunned, arriving to provide their relief. Vehicles require skill as well to use. Land Vehicles *Scouts:A scout vehicle is a class of reconnaissance vehicle, capable of off-road mobility. Scouts can be used as attack vehicles if mounted with weapons or carrying passengers, or rapid ground transportation. *Light Reconnaissance Vehicles:Lightly armored vehicles that are used for various roles. Differentiating on armament, LRVs can be used in an anti infantry, anti air, or anti armor vehicle. *Light Troop Transport:Lightweight troop transports,often the offshoot of an LRV. Light troop transports are a faster, more agile alternative to an Armored Personnel Carrier. *Armored Personnel Carrier:Armored personnel carriers are armored fighting vehicles developed to transport infantry on the battlefield. *Tanks:A tank is a tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat which combines operational mobility and tactical offensive and defensive capabilities. *Self Propelled artillery:Self-propelled artillery vehicles are a way of giving mobility to artillery. They are high mobility vehicles, usually based on caterpillar track carrying either a large howitzer or other field gun. They are usually used for long-range indirect bombardment support on the battlefield. *Self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon:A self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon is an anti-aircraft gun or surface-to-air missile launcher mounted on a mobile vehicle chassis. Aircraft Types *Interceptors:An interceptor aircraft is a type of fighter aircraft designed specifically to intercept and destroy enemy aircraft, particularly bombers, usually relying on great speed. Interceptors are the fastest, most agile craft but have weak armor and thus susceptible to Anti Air fire. *Fighters:A fighter aircraft is a military aircraft designed primarily for air-to-air combat with other aircraft, as opposed to a bomber, which is designed primarily to attack ground targets by dropping bombs. Fighters are comparatively small, fast, and maneuverable. Many fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are dual-roled as fighter-bombers. *Bombers:Heavily armored, slow and very powerful, bombers fulfill both an anti-ground role and anti ship role. Using various ordinance, a bomber can be quickly taken down by enemy fighters, and thus rely on their allied aircraft to escort them to their targets. *Gunships:A gunship is a vehicle specifically designed and built to carry weapons for attacking targets on the ground, such as enemy infantry, armored vehicles and structures. Gunships have two main roles: first, to provide direct and accurate close air support for ground troops, and the second, in the anti tank role to destroy enemy armor concentrations. *Dropships:Airborne multirole craft, Dropships are used to bring troops,vehicles and supplies to the frontline. Occasionally Dropships can be armed with various weaponry for defensive or offensive purposes. Dropships are known for having very heavy armor, but low agility. *Pods:Simple craft that can be used for transportation of people and supplies. Typically one use vehicles, Pods can be used for orbital insertion of soldiers or ship to ship boarding actions. Spacecraft Types *Corvette:Small, stealthy ships often used for intelligence and black ops. *Frigate:Medium-tonnage vessels used ,fast but lightly armored. Frigates are the most common ships due to their relatively low price and effectiveness. *Destroyer:Fast and maneuverable, yet long-endurance warship. Stronger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. Destroyers carry no single ship craft, and are used as escorts for larger craft. *Cruiser:Large warships that are heavily armed and armored. They are a balance of speed,firepower and versatility. *Carrier:A large warship carrying fighters and planetary invasion forces.The general combat role of a carrier in combat is to deploy starfighters. They also possess weapons themselves, not just starfighters, to protect themselves in combat when their fighters are unable to defend them. In planetary occupation missions, carriers are mobile deployers of ground forces to subjugate an enemy planet, launching dropships and top-cover fighters. *Battleship:Massive capital ships that carry the strongest weapons. Battleships are larger, better armed, and better armored than cruisers and destroyers. Crew Stations As with all ships, they require a good crew. Only five crew members are necessary to control the craft, however having more can contribute to further success. *Ship Captain/Shipmaster:Commander of the ship, gives the orders to other crewmen. Can only be commanded by an Officer rank. *Weapons Station:Controller and monitor of ship based weaponry. *Navigation Station:Pilot of the ship, can only navigate with commanders authorization. *Communications Station:Decipher of ship communications,also sends communication signals. *Ops Station:Monitors the ships radar and sensors for hostile forces. Currency Currency is the monetary credit used to purchase upgrades as well as special weapons for use in combat. Currency is gained through trade and accomplishing missions. *CR:The UNSC Credit, the CR is used to buy various equipment used by the UNSC. This currency is also used by the United Rebel Front. The CR is a chip that a player receives after graduating from training. *Solidus:The primary Covenant currency, the Solidus is a small coin often made from pressed coins of silver. Forerunner Artifacts Very important to players, they upgrade the effectiveness of vehicles,troops and ships. When an artifact is found, it is to be taken to the local commander in charge, there the entire force under the players command will reap the benefits. Covenant players must be careful, should they destroy an artifact, the Prophets will punish them severely(Usually a loss of exp for commanders,little to normal troops since the commanders blunder). #Combat Skin:Increases the armor rating of players, making them harder to kill. #Armor plate:increases the armor rating of vehicles(ground/air) #Data Chip:Increases the speed of sent messages of distances and radar strength #Crystal:Increases Slipspace speed and accuracy in ships. #Weapon piece:Increases vehicle/ship/player weapon accuracy and strength. Cover In game, various cover is available depending on environment. Some cover will protect from damage, such as craters, walls and debris, while others will help you blend in, such as shadows and water. Wearing camouflage that matches with the environment will also help blend in, wearing Blue camo won't help much when fighting in a desert. Death Should a player fall in combat, there are multiple ways for them to return to the action. Environment plays a role in what will happen, if a player dies on the ground they can be revived via medic, however if a player were to die in space they would either respawn in the nearest friendly ship or planet. When a player dies and respawns, they lose a chunk of promotion points and some currency. However if a player is revived by another player, no penalty will be added. =Clans= Occasionally, groups of players who often play and work together will form clans. Clans can range from four members of a Fireteam(Human) or File(Covenant), all the way to 20,000 strong Divisions(Human) or Legions(Covenant). Clans can be given objectives by the clan leader to further help their own agenda, or the agenda of the faction they serve. Clans can only be led by a certain rank. Human Human clans are formed from a single service(Army,Navy,Marines) and typically are based on a specific purpose. The following are the specific services. They are also split into specific combat types. Combat Types *Air Cavalry:Soldiers and vehicles are moved via dropships to their targets. *Motorized infantry:Soldiers are moved to the battlefield in unarmored or lightly armored vehicles. *Airborne Infantry:Soldiers are dropped into the battlefield via Drop Pods or Parafoil. *Special Operations:Soldiers who preform dangerous operations behind enemy lines. *Mechanized infantry:Soldiers who are moved to the battlefield in armored vehicles. *Armored Cavalry:A clan made up of soldiers who own a large amount of armored vehicles. *Close Air Support:Clan largely made up of gunships or bombers. Support infantry and vehicles. *Air superiority:Clan made up of fighters and interceptor aircraft. *Bomber Unit:Clan made up of bomber aircraft, used for bombing land and space targets. Army *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Staff Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Marines *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Commander) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Vice Admiral) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Admiral) Air Force *Section-2 to 3 Aircraft(Junior Officer) *Flight-4 to 6 Aircraft(Captain) *Squadron-7 to 16 Aircraft(Lieutenant Colonel) *Wing-17 to 48 Aircraft(Colonel) *Group-48 to 100 Aircraft(Brigadier) Example *Clan:10th Gaelic Regiment **Emblem: **Clan Leader:Colonel David Jackson **Members:2,500 **Roster:Click to extend+ **Current Deployment:Kanna **Combat Type:Mechanized Infantry/Air Calvary Covenant Covenant clans are formations of soldiers from various races of the Covenant. Clans can be led by either Sangheili or Jiralhanae, but never any of the lower races. Army * File-Four members(Minor) * Lance-Eight members(Major) * Creche-30 to 50 members(Ultra) * Century-75 to 200 members(Ultra-Zealot/Chieftain) * Cohort-500 to 1,500 members of Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Pack-500 to 1,500 members of Jiralhanae Leadership(Chieftain) * Legion-2,000 to 20,000 members Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Master Pack-2,000 to 20,000 members of Jiralhanae leadership.(War Chieftain) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Ultra) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Zealot/Chieftain) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Supreme Commander) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Imperial Admiral) =Humans of The UNSC= The United Nations Space Command, better known as the UNSC, is the current main government of humanity, spanning multiple colony worlds along with Earth. Formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System, the UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, the UN, through the UNSC, defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", consisting of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century known as the UNSC. Organizations and special abilities *UNSC Army:The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations. **Ground Mastery:Soldiers start with five additional skill points to the Vehicles and all the weapon skills. *UNSC Navy:The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations(Space/Water). **Ship Mastery:Players of the Navy start with five skill points to the spacecraft skill. *UNSC Marine Corp:The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force,primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. **"Oorah":Battle cry to all those nearby shoot have 10% more accuracy and health. *UNSC Air Force:The UNSC Air Force is a branch of the UNSC defense forces, and is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel. **Air Power:Players of the Air Force start with five skill points to the Aircraft Piloting skill. *Office of Naval Intelligence:The intelligence service of the United Nations Space Command. Players of this faction are hidden amongst other factions, so it is hard to tell apart ONI from the Army,Navy,Marines or Air Force. **Disruption:Ability to confuse covenant radar, ships, vehicles and HUDs. Classes The UNSC has a class based system for its players based on their strengths and weaknesses. Classes can either be determined by the player themselves at start or determined by an in game system based on how a player preforms in training. Soldier Boots on the ground. The Soldier class is the standard,all around combat class in Conflicts. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Soldiers are mostly equipped with medium weaponry and a pistol for a sidearm. **Soldiers are the primary ground fighter, and have access to all armor and weapons, but are not specialized in them. **Soldiers cannot use aerial vehicles. Support You're are gonna need a bigger gun! The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the UNSC. Support soldiers uses Light Machine Guns to provide covering fire for allies and use their rocket launchers to destroy hostile vehicles. In addition they can ferry crates of ammunition for on battlefield resupply for them and their allies. **Support players gain three extra skill points to Heavy and Support weapon skills, as well as the Strength attribute. **Support players can take slightly more damage than other classes, however they start with an Dexterity decrease of ten points. Marksman One shot, one kill. The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the UNSC. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of UNSC forces. They can use their binoculars to see further than other UNSC soldiers and a laser designator to call for an Air strike or artillery barrage. **Marksmen players start with five more Perception points. **Marksmen can only use sniper weaponry, or battle rifles. Medic Prepare for your examination. The Medic class is the healers of the UNSC. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with an SMG or Carbine, they however are the fastest of the other UNSC classes. Using medkits, they can heal injured soldiers in combat or advanced medkits in Medical Tents to further heal life threatening injuries. They can also revive fallen soldiers. **Medics start with five extra points to both the Intelligence attribute and First Aid skill. **Medics cannot master any form of vehicle, and are slightly weaker than other classes. Engineer Now that there is a fine piece of work. The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the UNSC. Engineers are able to build UNSC bases and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Engineers are able to take apart Covenant vehicles,steal certain parts and modify UNSC vehicles with these parts. **Engineers start with an extra five points to the Explosives and Engineering skills. **Engineers are much weaker than other classes, starting with less health. Commando Now reap the whirlwind. Commandos are UNSC light infantry. Commandos are fast moving infantry that can use various explosives to destroy vehicles,bases,infantry or even entire buildings. They use light weaponry due to their compact storage and usage in CQC. This class is unique in that whichever organization you choose will change the name of this class. Army commandos are Rangers,Navy commandos are Seals, Marine commandos are Force Recon, and ONI commandos are Pathfinders. **Commandos start with five extra points to the Stamina and Dexterity attributes, and to the Light Weapons skill. **Commandos are physically weak compared to other classes, and cannot use heavy or support weaponry. Colonial Militia(UNSC Army special class) The first line of defense, and the last! The Colonial Militia was put into service in 2524 to combat Insurrections on UNSC controlled planets. In 2525,a Militia force on the planet Harvest was able to hold off an alien invasion while they evacuated civilians. Militia soldiers are faster than their soldier counterparts, and are stronger than commandos, but they cannot modify their weapons. **Colonial Militiamen start with five less points to every skill, but have the ability to quickly gain Promotion Points. **Colonial Militiamen cannot use aircraft and have limited use for vehicles. UNSC Pilot(UNSC Air Force and Navy special class) We control these skies. UNSC Pilots are Air Force/Navy players which operate UNSC Aircraft. Often flying Longsword interceptors or Pelican dropships. When a pilot is in control of an aircraft, the aircraft seems to be faster,more agile and much deadlier than another unit. However, pilot have little to no effective use outside their aircraft. **Pilots start with ten extra points to the Aircraft skill and perception attribute. **Pilots cannot use ground vehicles, and are limited to light weaponry. Orbital Deployment Shock Trooper(UNSC Marine special class) Jump feet first into hell! The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit.Known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial environments,ODSTs are valuable shock troopers for UNSC forces. ODSTs benefit from being able to wear special Body Suits and can modify their weapons much more than normal classes. **ODSTs overall start with five bonus points to each combat related skill. **ODSTs cannot use aerial vehicles, nor can they repair them. Office of Naval Intelligence Assassin(ONI special class) Never know what hit 'em. Deadly,stealth based agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence. ONI Assassin's are renowned for their ability to completely dissipate from hostile view, only to reappear later. Known by their own made nickname,'Ghosts', ONI Assassin's use silenced light weapons or sniper weaponry to eliminate a target at a specific range. The weapon they are most renowned for using is the Hard Sound Rifle,which leaves no wounds but is still deadly. **ONI Assassins gain five extra points to the Perception and Dexterity attributes, and ten points to the stealth skill. **Assassins are both only capable of using sniper based weapons, or lightweight weapons. There armor is limited to fatigues or the Stealth suit, and they have significantly less health. SPARTAN-II(Premium Member class) We are the Protectors of Earth and all her Colonies The best of the best, the SPARTANs are bio-genetically enhanced supersoldiers in service by the UNSC. Trained from age six, these elite soldiers have been through the most brutal training known to man, and then augmented with experimental augmentations as to further improve their capabilities. **SPARTANs have three unique fighting styles, Combat,Tactical,and Acrobatic. ***Combat:The standard Halo view, a first person limited role, but is useful for new players. ***Tactical:A third person, over the shoulder view. Tactical allows SPARTANS to hide behind cover, blind fire, and peek. ***Acrobatic:A style shown in the Halo Wars cutscenes, the Acrobatic style uses agile moves to evade enemy fire. It is in third person. **SPARTAN Time:A special skill that slows down time for the SPARTAN, making him/her better capable of avoiding enemy fire. **Dual Wielding:SPARTAN-IIs can effectively dual wield light weapons. Weaponry Light Weapons *M6D Magnum-20 points in Light Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Sight Upgrade *M6C Magnum-25 points in Light Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *M6G Magnum-30 points in Light Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade *M7(s) SMG-50 points in Light Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *MA5K Carbine-60 points in Light Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *M6J Carbine-70 points in Light Weapons **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade *UA22 Carbine-85 points in Light Weapons **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade Medium Weapons *MA2B Assault Rifle-25 points in Medium Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *MA3 Assault Rifle-30 points in Medium Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *MA5B Assault Rifle-45 points in Medium Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *MA5C Assault Rifle-55 points in Medium Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *BR-55 Battle Rifle-55 points in Medium Weapons **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade **CQC Shotgun attachment-45 points in Light Weapons **M45 Grenade Launcher attachment-45 points in Explosives *BR-55HB Battle Rifle-60 points in Medium Weapons **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade **CQC Shotgun attachment-45 points in Light Weapons **M45 Grenade Launcher attachment-45 points in Explosives *BR55A3 Battle Carbine-65 points in Medium Weapons **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade *M90A Shotgun-45 points in Medium Weapons *M120 Close Assault Weapon System-60 points in Medium Weapons *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle-45 points in Medium Weapons, 30 in Stealth **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade **Bipod *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle-60 points in Medium Weapons, 45 in Stealth **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Suppressor Upgrade **Bipod *SRS52-S1 Sniper Rifle-60 points in Medium weapons, 30 in Stealth **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Bipod *M-55 Hard Sound Rifle-85 points in Medium Weapons, 90 in Stealth **Sight Upgrade **Bipod *M550 Squad Automatic Weapon-55 points in Medium Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Bipod **Firing Mechanism Upgrade Heavy Weapons *M247 Squad Automatic Weapon-30 points in Heavy Weapons **Magazine Upgrade **Firing Mechanism Upgrade **Bipod *M7057/Defoliant Projector-50 points in Heavy Weapons **Igniter Upgrade *NA4 Flamethrower-60 points in Heavy Weapons **Igniter Upgrade *M41 SSR MAV/AW-45 points in Heavy Weapons *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher-50 points in Heavy Weapons **Guidance Systems Upgrade(adds lock on feature) *M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher-55 points in Heavy Weapons **Guidance Systems Upgrade(adds lock on feature) *M80 SSM Rocket Launcher-75 points in Heavy Weapons *Galilean Nonlinear Rifle-95 points in Heavy Weapons *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle-65 points in Heavy Weapons, 20 Points in Stealth **Sight Upgrade **Magazine Upgrade **Bipod **Firing Mechanism Upgrade Support Weapons *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun(Turret)-30 points in the Support Weapons skill. *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod-50 points in the Support Weapons skill. *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun-55 points in the Support Weapons skill. *M300 60mm Mortar-60 points in the Support Weapons skill. Weapon Upgrades UNSC Soldiers have the ability to improve their weapons with various upgrades. Weapon selection determines which upgrades are available,for example an M247 cannot be equipped with a scope, and a SRS99C-S2 cannot be equipped with a drum magazine. *Telescopic Sight:Increases the scopes range. **KFA-2 Sights (M6D) ***Night Vision Scope ***Heat Vision Scope **Oracle N-Variant Scope(SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle,SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle) ***Night Vision Scope ***Thermal Vision Scope ***Neutron detector ***Sight Increase (Up to 20x) **A2 Scope (BR-55 Series) ***Night Vision Scope ***Thermal Vision Scope ***Sight Increase (Up to 6x) ***Helmet Uplink (allows the user to view the area through the scope when firing around corners) *Magazine:Increases ammo capacity. **Drum **Stick **Rotary **Box *Suppressor:Silences a weapon for stealth ops. *Firing Mechanism:Increases firing rate,however increases recoil. *Igniter:Increases the speed and spread of flames. **Wide Barrel (increases the spread) **Concentrated Barrel (Causes the flame to damage a single area,and further away making it effective against vehicles and infantry) Equipment *Night vision device:Allows higher visual quality at night. *Translation Headset:Translates Covenant speech. *Laser designator:Designates a target for an airstrike. *Binoculars Standard Equipment *Combat Knife *M9 Frag Fragmentation Grenade-5 Points in Explosives *M6 Smoke Grenade *S6 Stun Grenade *KR3 Gas Mask Explosives *C-7 Foaming Explosive-20 points in explosives *TR/9 Antipersonnel Mine-25 points in explosives *C-12 Shaped Charge-35 points in explosives *M165 Demolition Charge-40 points in explosives. *Lotus Anti-Tank Mine-50 points in explosives *Asteroidea Anti-Personnel Mine-55 points in explosives *Antlion Anti-Personnel Mine-65 points in explosives *Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine-90 points in explosives Specialist Equipment *Repair Kit:Used to repair damaged vehicles and structures,contains various tools.-50 Points in Engineering **Wrench:used to repair damaged vehicles(warthogs,etc) **Arc Welder:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Medic Pack:Used to heal injured soldiers on the battlefield,contains various items.-50 points in First Aid **Biofoam Canister:Used to heal injured allies. **Defibrillators:Used to revive fallen comrades. **Stim-Pack:Inject into an ally or self to allow a boost of strength **Sterile Field Generator:Used before serious injuries,sterilizes area. Armor and Fatigues Armor is set into different pieces *Helmet *Cuirass *Pauldrons(Left and Right) *Arms(left and right) *Legs *Boots(Left and Right) Wearing all the armor pieces from a piece of armor adds an armor set effect. Fatigues are split into Headgear,Chest,Pants and under boots. Armor UNSC Flak Armor A very lightweight suit of armor, often used by UNSC militia forces and scouts. The armor can be modified for various purposes, including eyesights for commanders, snipers, and vehicle crews. The armor is made up of kevlar with ballistic plating, providing limited but useful protection. M52C Combat Armor One of the more common armors used by the UNSC, the M52C is made up of kevlar with Titanium-A plate overlapping for coverage. Very durable in a close quarters fight, the armor can absorb the impact of projectile weapons, but plasma is still effective against it. The armor is not to be used for stealth operations, as the plates clack together, giving away a users position. M53 Assault Armor A lightweight armor used by light infantry forces, the M53 has become a favorite among urban operators, preferring its agility over protection. It can hold up to eight pouches for ammunition and grenades on the front of the armor, and two shoulder pouches for pistol ammo. While light, it provides little protection against hostile fire, users relying more on their agility to evade enemy fire. M54 Combat Armor A favorite among UNSC soldiers, the M54 combines the protection of the M52C and the agility of the M53. Used later in the war, the M54 is a series of painted Titanium-A, with a layer of reflective plating for protection against plasma weaponry. The M53 is the best overall armor a UNSC soldier can use, but it has its limits. M52D Combat Armor The strongest of all UNSC armors, the M52D is the successor to the M52C. With extra plating, reflective surfaces against Plasma, and a fully enclosed helmet, the M52D is one of the more favorite armors of Marines wielding heavy weaponry. Although well protected, the armors ultimate downfall is its reduction in user speed and agility. M60 Combat Armor A new armor produced by the Ultor Corporation for use by UNSC soldiers, the M60 is the ultimate armor for protection against standard Covenant weaponry. With fully reflective plates, the M60 can disperse 75% of a Plasma weapons energy, stop the stickiness of a Plasma grenade, and reflect Needler rounds. Although useful against the Covenant, projectiles easily pierce the armor, and is in limited use. M66A Body Suit The standard suit of the UNSC Marine Corps ODST units. It is fully enclosed, allowing the user to fight in the vacuum of space for fifteen minutes with an oxygen tank. The armor can also mask the infrared signature of a wearer. The helmet is modified with encrypted communication systems, and a Heads Up Display. Its downfall is that its camouflage is not the most effective, being useful in urban and night environments, but not the deserts and snow. M67B An advancement over the M66A, the M67 is essintely the same as the M66, but with a few minor adjustments. It allows for up to 25 minutes in the vacuum, over the standard fifteen minutes. It is also equipped with Thermal and Motion Sensors. The armor is also highly modifiable, and can be adjusted for specific roles. M67B/S Used by ODST snipers, the S variant adds additional armor to the snipers shooting arm, allowing him to absorb the recoil of his rifle. The armors sensors have also received a boost, allowing them up to 25m on their motion sensors over the original 10m. The armor also includes an optic scope on the back of the armor, allowing the user to peek over trenches and low walls. M67B/CQB Used by CQB operators, this variant includes a left shoulder pad used to absorb plasma and the effects of projectile rounds. Overall, the armor has been increased in specific areas, allowing a wearer to absorb more damage over other variants. M67B/R A variant of the Mark II body suit used by ODSTs scouts. The armor has reduced protection, however it is lighter than other suits, causing the user to move faster. The helmet is based off the Mark VI/R Helmet, however it is only related in aesthetic design. M68A Body Suit The newest variant of the standard ODST Body Suit, the Mark III is more resistant to plasma damage. It allows for forty five minutes of combat in vacuum, enhanced sensors and communications gear, an advanced HUD, and it has replaced the urban camo pattern with a bland olive drab, making it more useful in all situations. P83A Flight Armor Used by atmospheric pilots of the UNSCAF and UNSCN, the P83A is very lightweight, making it comfortable in the cramped compartments of aircraft. With limited protection, a pilot should not be caught outside of a vehicle in combat bearing this armor. It has an advanced HUD, which can be linked with the users aircraft. M22 Cyclops Powered Armor A bipedial exoskeleton used for colonial construction and heavy lifting, the Cyclops is a massive suit worn by UNSC engineers. Used primarily for constructing bases for UNSC soldiers, the Cyclops can be converted into a war machine, wreaking a wave of destruction against their foes. The armor includes a built in Arc Welder, which is also useful for cutting apart Covenant vehicles to steal technology, or flat out destroy them. Iuguolo Infiltration Suit An experimental suit designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence for their agents and assassins. The Iuguolo uses photo reactive panels to mark a users heat signature and blend them into any environment. Unfortunately, the armor provides little protection, and its camo systems are primitive compared to the Covenants Active Camouflage. Hellbringer Heat Resistant Armor Special suits worn by Hellbringer units, the HRA has an attached oxide tank that can be attached to the M757 or NA4 Flamethrowers to extend their usability. The tank however is quite dangerous, and when shot will explode. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor A special armor worn only by the SPARTAN-IIs, the MJOLNIR is the most advanced piece of technology created by the UNSC. Capable of increasing a users strength, speed, agility, and reflexes, the MJOLNIR is a symbol of hope among UNSC Soldiers. There are many variants of the MJOLNIR Armor, with specific strengths and weaknesses. MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armor The first effective MJOLNIR armor, the Mark IV used the latest technology to become the first successful MJONIR Variant. Given at the start of a SPARTANS career, the Mark IV enhances the speed and power of the wearer, making them tougher than any UNSC soldier. The Mark IV however, does not including shielding, and does not regenerate biofoam to heal the wearer. MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor The true realization of Dr. Halseys dream of the MJOLNIR Project. The Mark V has many advantages over its older cousin, the Mark V had a shield which could protect the user from projectiles and plasma until it was depleted, and would recharge. The Armor could also hold an Artificial Intelligence, which could further enhance a wearers speed, strength and agility. The Mark V has a motion sensor, which can detect up to fifteen meters. =Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor = Produced by company Misriah Armory, the Security variant, as it is known, is a variant of the Mark V armor. The Security variant includes improved communication gear, which makes it virtually impossible to breach, and extra armor plating to the shoulders, making it effective in close quarters environments. MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor The most advanced MJOLNIR yet, the Mark VI fixes all the problems the previous MJOLNIR variants were plauged with. The armors shielding remains the same, however it recharges at a much quicker pace. The armor plating is less bulky, but denser making it provide better protection and agility. The armor also has a constant supply of biofoam, making healing on the battlefield easier. The armor is also the most customizable, with many variants for specific purposes. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C Variant = The MJOLNIR Mark VI C variant was developed and tested at UNSC Beweglichrüstungsysteme facility in Essen, Deutschland (Germany) and Songnam, Hanguk respectively, integrating both feedback and testing gathered from the Jericho VII theater. The intent of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armour/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V Variant = The MJOLNIR/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters (in this case, in-built thrusters that do not require extra equipment to be suited on.) =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD Variant = The MJOLNIR/EOD variant was created at UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of an accidental detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The MJOLNIR/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment, and protecting Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance (e.g., clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material and, or planting/defusing bombs). =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S Variant = The SCOUT and RECON projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on highly advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Australia. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R Variant = The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Clothing Fatigues *Drab:Typically one color fatigues,various colors available for situations. Provide the least camouflage. **Olive:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Tan:Used for desert environments. **White:Used for snowy areas. **Grey:Used by security forces and for urban operations. *BDU:Camouflage pattern of various designs.A step up from Drab. Most patterns are explanatory. **Woodland:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Desert:Used for desert environments. **Snow:Used for snowy areas. **Urban:Used for Urban operations. **Blue:Used for water-based operations. *Digital:New age UNSC camouflage,Digital provides the best camouflage. **Woodland:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Desert:Used for desert environments. **Snow:Used for snowy areas. **Urban:Used for Urban operations. Navy Uniforms Worn by the UNSC Navy, uniforms differentiate which player is specific in a certain job. *Officer:Worn by the owner of the ship. *Grey:Command, worn by crewman who operate the ship. *Orange:Engineering, the repairmen of the ship. *Yellow/Light Yellow:Tech/Ops, work in the Cryobays. Makes sure that UNSC personel are fit after cryo for long periods of time. *Red:Security, assist the Marines in security duties. *Blue/Light Blue:Science, worn by those who study the Covenant. Can reverse engineer Covenant technology for UNSC use. Headgear *Bandanna:A triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the head or around the neck for protective or decorative purposes. *Beret:A soft round cap, usually of wool felt, with a flat crown. *Patrol Cap:A soft cap with a soft, rounded visor, and flat top,often worn by on duty officers. *Tuque:A knitted hat, originally of wool though now often of synthetic fibers, that is designed to provide warmth in winter. *Boonie:A wide-brim hat often worn in hot weather or tropical environments. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *M274 Mongoose ATV-30 points in the Land Vehicles; Scout skill. *M72 Bulldog Fast Attack Bike-50 points in the Land Vehicles; Scout skill. **Twin .50mm Rotary Cannons **M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M79 Wombat Heavy Reconnaissance Vehicle-75 points in the Land Vehicles; Scout skill. **XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher LRV *M12 Warthog-40 points in the Land Vehicles; LRV skill. **M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Optional) **102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret (Optional) **Argent V Missile Rack(fired by passenger) (Optional) **M68 Gauss Cannon (Optional) **Extended Cab (Optional) **Cab seats (Optional) **Armored Cab (Optional) **Doors (Optional) *Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle-60 points in the Land Vehicles; LRV skill. **X23 NNEMP Cannon Tank *M101A Tarantula Light Tank-35 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. ** 90mm High Velocity Gun ** Dual Coaxial M247 AP-T 7.62mm machine gun *M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank-45 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. **90mm High Velocity Cannon **105mm High Velocity Cannon (Optional) **Argent V Missile Turret (Optional) **Dual 110mm Rotary Cannons (Optional) **Twin NA7 Flamethrowers (Optional) *M900 Hippo Amphibious Tank-50 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. ** 90mm High Velocity Gun ** M28/GPMG *M-182 Moose Armored Mobile Command Center-60 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. ** 25mm Autocannon ** M41 Light Anti Aircraft Gun *M617 Grizzly Main Battle Tank-70 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. **Twin 1200 High-Velocity Guns **M247T MMG Coaxial Machine Guns *M-855 Kodiak Heavy Assault Tank-75 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. ** 1x 155mm cannon, ** 1x Scarab-Slayer Missile launcher, ** 1x 25mm Gauss cannon (co-axial), ** 1x 12.7 mm M-41 LAAG machine gun (top mounted), ** 1x LAU-65 AA missile pod (top mounted), ** 1x AIE-486H 7.62 mm bow machine gun (front mounted) *M757 Tortoise Heavy Battle Tank-90 points in the Land Vehicles; Tank skill. ** 1900 High Velocity Gun ** 4x Side Mounted, Auto targeting M28/GPMGs Artillery *SP42 Cobra Artillery-45 in the Land Vehicles; Artillery skill. ** Dual M66 Gauss Cannons ** 105mm Rail gun *SP55 Badger MLRS-55 in the Land Vehicles; Artillery skill. **Six MEDUSA Unguided surface-to-surface rockets *M69 Fox Self Propelled Artillery-70 in the Land Vehicles; Artillery skill. **175mm Cannon *SP99 Kimodo Self Propelled Artillery-75 in the Land Vehicles; Artillery skill. **225mm Howitzer *M-145D Rhino Self Propelled Artillery-80 in the Land Vehicles; Artillery skill. **Zeus 320mm Cannon **X-102 Prototype Plasma Cannon (Optional) APC *M20 Armored Personnel Carrier-30 in the Land Vehicles; APC skill. **Twin M28 GPMGs *M97 Cougar Infantry Fighting Vehicle-45 in the Land Vehicles; APC skill. **30mm Autocannons **M247T Machine Gun *M30 Smilodon Infantry Fighting Vehicle-55 in the Land Vehicles; APC skill. ** 1x twin 30mm Automatic Cannon ** 1x Twin 10mm Automatic Cannon *M25 Hercules Infantry Fighting Vehicle-60 in the Land Vehicles; APC skill. **50mm Autocannon **NA7 Flamethrower (Optional) **105mm High Velocity Cannon (Optional) **Six firing ports *M312 Elephant HRV-80 in the Land Vehicles; APC Skill. **Mobile Barracks refit **Mobile Field Hospital refit **M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (1) **AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (Optional) AA *MAA-44 Badger Self Propelled Anti Air Artillery-45 in the Land Vehicles; AA skill. **4x 88 mm flak cannons **40mm Grenade Launcher *MAA-9 Wolverine-70 in the Land Vehicles; AA Skill. **Dual Argent V Missile Pods **XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher Aircraft Interceptor *F-029 Parrot Fighter ** 2x GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons ** 4x ASGM-10 Missiles *F/A 93 Falcon Fighter **GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons **8x ASGM-10 Missiles Fighter *C709 Longsword-class Interceptor ** 110mm Rotary Cannons ** 120mm Ventral Guns ** ASGM-10 Missiles (4) ** Shiva-class Nuclear Missile (1) (Optional) ** Moray Space Mine System (36) (Optional) *A-029 Skyhawk Strike Aircraft ** 50mm Cannons (4) * Scorpion Anti-Tank Missiles (8) *F/A 88 Eagle Fighter ** Twin front mounted 110mm Cannons ** 8x ASGM-10 Missiles ** 4x Scorpion Missiles *F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter *1x Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon *10x ASGM-12 (Optional) *2x Scarab-slayer anti-Scarab Missiles (Optional) **2x bombs (Optional) **1x Shiva missile (Optional) *AF-17 'Falcon' Strike Fighter **80mm Rotary Cannon **10x Sidewinder Air-to-Air Missiles Bomber *SO/B-3 'Shortsword' Sub-Orbital Bomber **20x Mk-92 Unguided Bombs **1x XMB-00 Cryo Bomb **1x GUB-22 Bunker Buster *B55 Buzzard Bomber **3x Twin M28 GPMG Turrets **4x XMB-00 Cryo Bomb **45x Mk-92 Unguided Bombs Gunship *AV-15 Attack VTOL Sparrowhawk **Two Dual GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons **Nose mounted Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon *AV-14 Attack VTOL Hornet **Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System **Twin wing mounted AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns **Single 70mm Rotary Cannon *MAV-42 Vulture Missile Gunship **A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launchers (2) **GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons (4) **Argent V Missile Pods (2) *AV-22 VTOL Kestral **Twin 20mm Light Anti Air guns Dropship *Pelican Dropship 77-Troop Carrier **Troop Pod **Resupply Canisters **Aerial Refueling Set **70mm Rotary-cannon **40mm Rotary-cannon **ANVIL-II ASM Pods *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship **Troop Pod **Resupply Canisters **Aerial Refueling Set **70mm Rotary-cannon **40mm Rotary-cannon **ANVIL-II ASM Pods *D80-TC Kingfisher Dropship **40mm Rotary-cannon **ANVIL-II ASM Pods *Albatross Heavy Dropship Pods *D61-HLV "Pod" Transatmospheric Deployment System *Bumblebee Escape Pod *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle *Multiple Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle *Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pod UAV *F99 Wombat(Operated by remote control at a command post or ship) **8x ASGM-12 (Optional) **4x Scorpion Missiles (Optional) Spacecraft Frigates *''Blue-Class Light Frigate'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1)Ammunition 60 rounds **Archer missiles (56), held in single tubes **Four 50mm point defense guns *''Tiger-Class Frigate'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) **Shiva missile|Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (1-3) **Archer missile pods (30) 30 Missiles/Pod **Point Defense Gun (8) *''Hammerhead-Class Frigate'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) **Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (1-3) **Archer missile pods (40) 40 Missiles/Pod **Point Defense Gun (10) Destroyer *''Cherokee-Class Destroyer'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) **Shiva missiles (1-3) **Over-sized Archer Missile pods (26) **8 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (Dual-Barreled) *''Apache-Class Destroyer'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) **Shiva missiles (1) **Over-sized Archer Missile pods (20) **6 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (Dual-Barreled) *''Seminole-Class Heavy Destroyer'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) **Shiva missiles (1-3) **Over-sized Archer Missile pods (28) **10 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (Dual-Barreled) Cruiser *''Halcyon-Class Cruiser'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) **Shiva Missiles (4) *Archer missile pods (6) **50mm point defense guns (30) *''Marathon-Class Cruiser'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **Oversized Archer Missile pods (10) **35 50 mm Point Defense Guns *''Skia-Class Stealth Cruiser'' Carrier *''Pegasus-Class Carrier'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **Archer Missile Pods (12) **45 50 mm Point Defense Guns *''Sleipnir-Class Super Carrier'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **Archer missile pods (16) **50mm point defense gun (50) **Shiva-class nuclear warhead (1) *''Phoenix-class Colony Ship'' Corvette *''Daimonas-Class ONI Prowler'' **Pulse Lasers (2+) **HORNET mines (14) *''Mako-class Corvette'' **Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) **Archer Missile Pods (8)(six missiles each, totaling 48) **50mm Point Defense Guns (7) Battleship *''Rudianos-Class Dreadnought'' **1x Mark V MAC Cannon(Super MAC gun) **500 oversized Archer pods **60 50mm Point Defense Guns **NOVA Bomb (1) **Shiva Missiles (1-4) Space Stations *Orbital Defense Platform **Super MAC Cannon *Orbital Refit Station **50mm Point Defense Guns (10) *Orbital Ground Defense Satellite **Weapon/ Model 10 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon Misc. Ships *''Cossack-Class Landing Craft'' **40mm chain guns (2) **50mm Autocannons (4) **4x ANVIL-II Air-to-Surface Missile(10 missiles each) *''Mongol-Class Freighter'' Ranks UNSC Marine Corps *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Lance Corporal-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Army *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Specialist-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Sergeant First Class-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Navy *Crewman Recruit-Starting Rank *Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Crewman-100 PP *Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Ensign-4,000 PP-Officer *Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Commander-15,000 PP *Captain-25,000 PP *Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Admiral-60,000 PP *Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP UNSC Air Force *Airman Basic-Starting Rank *Airman-50 PP *Airman First Class-100 PP *Senior Airman-200 PP *Staff Sergeant-350 PP *Technical Sergeant-500 PP *Master Sergeant-750 PP *Senior Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant-1,500 PP *Command Chief Master Sergeant-2,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-85,000 PP *General of the Air Force-100,000 PP ONI Players can choose the name of their rank,which also effect their insignia. *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class/Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Lance Corporal/Specialist/Crewman-100 PP *Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Sergeant/Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Staff Sergeant/Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant First Class/Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Master Sergeant/Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *First Sergeant/Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant/Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major/Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant/Ensign-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant/Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain/Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Major/Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel/Commander-15,000 PP *Colonel/Captain-25,000 PP *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Major General/Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General/Admiral-60,000 PP *General/Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP Taking/Recapturing Planets UNSC way to take a base of operations *Requirements:UNSC soldiers *Step 1:Take the Capital city,establish defense commander *Step 2:Fortify the planet with UNSC bases and defenses UNSC Base The Base is the UNSC's command center,providing support for forces defending the planet. To build buildings,Engineers call for certain prefab buildings which are brought in by Toucan Pods,which drop off the building in the area it is called into. Buildings then require the engineer(s) to power up the building, which with a single engineer takes 10 minutes but can be reduced with more to a minimum of 1 minute. Buildings *Command Station:Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. The local commander can also give missions to soldiers. *Barracks:Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and even trade. *Field Armory:Provides a place for troops to buy weapons and armor,as well as upgrades. *Drill Grounds:Training site;vehicle simulators,combat simulators and PvP. *Vehicle Depot:A way to buy ground vehicles for combat use,and to retrieve and repair damaged or destroyed vehicles. *Aircraft Pad:Building which provides UNSC Aircraft. *Triage:Medics send wounded here who are either too hurt to be healed on the battlefield.Also sells drugs that soldiers can use to improve skill on the battlefield. *Defensive Turrets:Armed with M202 XP Machine Gun or the M41 Light Anti Aircraft Gun, the Turret can also have a set of Rail Guns, a Incendiary Mortar or Argent V missile racks for extra punch. Combat Advantage #Provides UNSC a base of operations to fight from. #Provides a place for UNSC players to resupply,train,and gain money. =Humans of the URF= The United Rebel Front is a well organized faction of humans rebelling against the influence of the United Earth Government and United Nations Space Command. They operate through the use of guerrilla warfare, terrorism, and subversion. When the Human-Covenant war began, they maintained their fight against the UNSC while evading the genocidal Covenant. Classes The URF cannot stand up against the UNSC and Covenant in a total war, due to their lower quality of training and their equipment. However, they are masters of unconventional warfare, and will use anything to their advantage, even the civillian population. Militant For the cause! The standard soldier of the URF, the rebel can use all weaponry and vehicles. and are a very balanced class. Militants are faster than their UNSC counterparts, however they are not well trained, and start with less skill points. *The Militant can use all weaponry, armor and clothing. *The Militant is the URF version of the UNSC Soldier, Support and marksmen classes rolled into one. Partisan The hidden hand of the insurrection. partisan is a member of an irregular military force formed to oppose control of an area by a foreign power or by an army of occupation. To the URF, their soldiers who preform high risk activities behind UNSC lines are partisans, and they are the best of the best. Trained to be deadly, stealthy, and agile saboteurs and assassins, Partisans can delay a UNSC attack for possibly weeks if needed *URF Partisans start with an extra five points to the Medium Weaponry and Explosives skill. *Partisans are trained to be fast, so they cannot don captured UNSC armors. Terrorist They will learn to fear me. Terrorists are a United Rebel Front soldier who commits acts of violence to intimidate and strike fear into hostile forces. The URF terrorist is a master of disguise and cunning, using explosive weaponry and automatic weapons to strike into the heart of hostile forces. *URF Terrorists start with five points to the Explosives and Stealth skill. *Terrorists have less health that other classes, and rely on their stealth for combat. Hijacker I'll take that. The Hijacker is as the name implies, taking over hostile vehicles by force. The only way for the URF to gain vehicles is to have hijackers bring their captured vehicles back to bases to they can be duplicated. A hijacker is lightly equipped as to make their jobs easier. *URF Hijackers can take control of hostile vehicles either by sneaking into them with no driver, or forcing the driver out. *Hijackers have very little health, but make up for it with an agility bonus. Agent I'll get what you require. The agent is a stealthy rebel who's mission is to infiltrate into hostile locations, and recover information or assassinate a high priority target. The URF uses their agents to infiltrate both the UNSC and Covenant to recover information on specific movements, and other data, as well as to sabotage hostile forces. *Agents start with five bonus points to their Stealth and Melee weapons skills. *Agents cannot use heavy weaponry, armor and are quite weak compared to other classes. Governor(Premium Class) Weaponry Light Weaponry *ZAC-8 Carbine *YA-3 Submachine Gun *QA-2 Pistol Medium Weaponry *MA2B Assault Rifle-25 points in Medium Weapons *MA3 Assault Rifle-30 points in Medium Weapons *ZAR-21A Assault Rifle *QA-42 Battle Rifle *ZASRS-4 Sniper Rifle *HNR-21 Close Assault Weapon System *LMG-28 Light Machine Gun Heavy Weaponry *Heavy Machine Gun-38-75 points in Medium Weapons *RPG-88 Rocket Launcher Civilian Clothing There are many varieties of clothing worn by civilians, however most cannot be worn by on duty military soldiers. This does not limited the United Rebel Front however, and rebels will purchase clothes to gain access to sensitive areas to carry out orders. Equipment Standard Equipment Specialist Equipment *Hotwiring Kit-Used by Hijackers to hotwire vehicles. *Lockpick-Used by Agents to break into locked facilities *Hacking Kit-Used by agents to hack into secure facilities and computer terminals. Improvised Weapons *Chlorine Bomb:Can be used as a cheaper alternative to tear gas. *Nail bomb *Pipe bomb *Molotov cocktail *Car Bomb Vehicles The United Rebel Front do not have any vehicles of their own, and must use Hijackers to obtain them. When a hijacker brings a UNSC vehicle back to a URF outpost, it can be replicated and made widespread. Spacecraft can also be hijacked, although it is much harder. Hijacked vehicles can be modified for various purposes. =The Covenant= At first, the Covenant were only a loose non-aggression pact of two races held together by a common need to avoid mutually assured destruction; but, as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture, and religion.The Covenant control a large part of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Their society had evolved into a complicated caste system, with the Prophets governing the Covenant, and the Elites left in charge of the military. The Covenant was a theocracy, based on prophecies about the Sacred rings and The Great Journey. The primary belief of the Covenant was that the Halos will allow them passage into the "Divine Beyond", where they might join the Forerunners as gods, those who did not believe in the Great Journey would be left behind to die by the power of the Halo rings. Races and Special abilities *Unggoy:Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group. **Grunt Pack:When fighting with allies, you have 10% more health. **Unggoy can only use a limited amount of vehicles,and are limited in weaponry. *Kig-yar:The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses. **Heightened Senses:Thermal and night vision,ability to see footprints. **Kig-Yar have no access to ground or air vehicles, and are limited in weaponry, but can operate spacecraft *Yanme'e:A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts. **Flight:Ability to fly for five minutes. **Yanme'e cannot operate any form of vehicle and are limited in weaponry. *Jiralhanae:A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage. **Berserk:When you are the last man in your group, activate to have five minutes of 25% extra health,damage and extra 50% speed. You cannot wield weapons while berserk. *Lekgolo:Small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages. Lekgolo have access to the most powerful forms of Infantry for the Covenant. **Brotherly Spirit:When you are with your bond brother, you have 5% extra armor and health. Players are given a bond brother at start. *Sangheili:A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians. **Superior Tactics:A shout which boosts nearby allies health and damage by 10%. Classes Due to the Covenants multiple races,each race has their own specific classes. Unggoy Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Most Unggoy soldiers are equipped with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Unggoy Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,however if the wounds are too serious the injured would be healed at an Automated Surgery Suite. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Deacon(Premium Member Class) A Unggoy religious rank, Deacons are rare amongst Unggoy society. Reserved only for brightest and most devout of Unggoy, the Deacon can inspire those who fight alongside him to fight harder. Their chants and prayers can cause allied players to strike harder, move more diligently, and receive much more punishment. **Chants-A deacon can use their religious chants as a way of improving their comrades offensive capabilities. **Prayers-Through prayer, a deacon can hope for their comrades protection, allowing them to take more damage than usual. Kig-Yar Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Kig-Yar soldiers are equipped with a Point Defense Gauntlet and a single handed weapon of choice. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Kig-Yar Marksmen are noted for their speed,agility and versatility. Raider(Premium Member Class) Prior to them joining the Covenant, the Kig-Yar were pirates and marauders, hoping to seek fortune on the vast seas of space. Although they have been indoctrinated into the Covenant, they did not give up all their ways. Raiders are quick striking Kig-Yar who use hit and run tactics against hostile forces. Yanme'e Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Yanme'e soldiers are highly versatile for their flight ability. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Yanme'e Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,or even fly some soldiers back to an Automated Surgery Suite. Beast Riders(Premium Member Class) A special force of Yanme'e Calvary, the Beast Riders ride upon the fierce some Palamok Wolves. Although rarely used, they are renowned as some of the deadliest warriors in the Covenant. Their wolves have mounted shield generators, and use high powered Rider Rifles , as well as other small arms. *Calvary Charge-When a group of five or more mounted riders fight, their wolves have a 10% speed increase. Jiralhanae Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Jiralhanae warriors are equipped with various weaponry from their armories. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Stalker Stalkers are the Jiralhanae equivalent of Stealth Sangheili. They serve as Secret Police,spies,assassins and special forces for Jiralhanae forces. Feared by all, they strike fear into the hearts of their enemies with their various disruption equipment. Berserker(Premium Member Class) A Jiralhanae who has either lost his family or loved one, they resort to using the unorthodox tactic of Berserk to take revenge. Berserkers use only certain melee weapons and wear spiked armor as a way of insuring fear, and to rip apart foes foolish enough to get close to them. Sangheili Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Sangheili warriors are equipped with Plasma Rifles and Carbines. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and use LMGs to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Sangheili make up most of the Special Operations forces, with their camouflage power being a great assistance. Honor Guard (Premium Member Class) Masters of the Sangheili Martial Arts, the Honor Guard are entrusted with the lives of the Heirarchs and high ranking members of the Covenant. While they train for martial combat, they are still effective using more modern weaponry like rifles. Honor Guards are also very agile, using acrobatic moves to disorient their enemies before taking the kill. After the Great Schism, many Honor Guards became Ascetics. Lekgolo Forms Mgalekgolo (Hunter) The most common Lekgolo form, the Mgalekgolo, known to humans as Hunters. These forms stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight and a half feet, protecting their visible orange unarmoured stomach and neck. They carry a single shield on their left arm, and an Assault Cannon on their right. Hodarilekgolo (Assault) The Assault form is the damage powerhouse form. Standing at twelve feet tall, the Assault form uses its dual weaponry to decimate hostile forces. The front of an Assault form is heavily armored, however it is easily taken down from the back, the worm colony is highly exposed due to a lack of armor. Epesilekgolo (Scout) The Scout form is a highly mobile Lekgolo form. The form resembles a miniature Scarab, and includes a single Assault Cannon for a head. The body armor is segmented to allow the form to move its body freely, however the armor will close up when the scout is engaged in combat. Imaralekgolo (Guardian) The tank of the Mgalekgolo, the Guardian is covered in plates of armor and carries a single weapon. Despite UNSC forces saying these forms are near invulnerable, Guardians are very slow and are easily damaged by vibration,explosions and blunt force. Hewalekgolo (Flight) The Flight Forms are a curious form of the Lekgolo. Placed into shells, the Flight Form operates similar to the Banshee, using anti gravity generators to maneuver the craft. The Flight Form makes use of its head for weaponry, and can either have an Assault Cannon, or Plasma Cannon. The Flight Forms weakness are located on the wing struts as well as the 'neck'. Udongolekgolo (Snake) The Snake Forms are Lekgolo who resemble larger versions of their own selves, massive snake like creatures that carve tunnels around Forerunner artifacts, however the Snake Form can easily build traps for enemy ground vehicles and Infantry. Patches of flesh are open, which the Snake Form uses to maneuver. Mzigolekgolo (Beserker) The Beserker Forms are Lekgolo who have lost their bond brother in combat and have survived. Wracked with guilt and rage, Covenant commanders equip the Besekers with stronger armor and shields, and give them a melee weapon of their choice. Prior to a large scale battle, the Bersekers will be sent in for both morale and to weaken the enemy. Berserker armor is made by the Brutes, and this is reflected by multiple spikes which can be used as weaponry. Kubwalekgolo (Premium Member Class) The Kubwalekgolo, better known as the Scarab, is a massive formation of Lekgolo worms. Serving as a machine of war and relic digger, the Scarab is armed with a single Assault Cannon, which can rip through enemy armor, and a anti aircraft gun, which is also effective against infantry. The Scarab is the largest known Lekgolo formation, and the largest vehicle in the Covenant arsenal. Standard Weaponry Light Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol-No skill required to use. **Grunt **Jackal **Drone **Brute **Elite Medium Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle-35 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Grunt **Jackal **Drone **Brute **Elite *Type-26 Directed Energy Rifle-45 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Jackal **Brute **Elite *Type-51 Carbine-50 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Jackal **Brute **Elite *Type-21 Gravity Weapon-50 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System-55 points in the Medium Weapons skill; 20 in Stealth. **Jackal **Brute **Elite *Type-23 Directed Energy Carbine-65 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite **Jackal *Type-90 Plasma Squad Weapon-65 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher-70 points in the Medium Weapons skill. **Grunt **Jackal **Drone **Brute **Elite Heavy Weapons *Type-33 Mgalekgolo Assault Cannon-20 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Hunter *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon-40 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Grunt **Brute **Elite *Type-33 Light Mortar-45 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Grunt **Brute **Elite *Type-22 Defoliant Projector-45 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Hunter **Brute **Elite *Type-25 Grenade Launcher-65 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite *Type-41 Directed Energy Cannon-70 points in the Heavy Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite Support Weapons *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon-50 points in the Support Weapons skill. **Grunt(Turret only) **Brute **Elite Melee Weapons *Energy Garrote-20 points in the Melee Weapons skill; 50 in Stealth. **Brute **Elite *Energy Cutlass-35 points in the Melee Weapons skill. **Grunt **Jackal **Drone *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword-60 points in the Melee Weapons skill. **Elite *Type-4 Energy Blades-70 points in the Melee Weapons skill; 70 pin Stealth. **Brute **Elite *Type-6 Energy Scythe-90 points in the Melee Weapons skill. **Brute **Elite Brute Weaponry Light Weapons *Pummeler *Spiker *Brute Plasma Rifle *Brute Plasma Assault Rifle *Mauler Medium Weapons *Nailer Rifle *Pinner Rifle *Thorn Rifle *Pine Rifle *Snapper Heavy Weapons *Brute Shot *Brute Rocket Launcher *Piercer Rifle *Firegun *Flamethrower *Gatling gun *Pyron Gun Melee Weapons *Gravity Hammer *Energy Axe *Energy Gauntlet Equipment Explosives *Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade *Type-4 Antimatter Charge *Type-5 Demolitions Charge Specialist *Covenant Engineering Kit **Arc Welder:used to repair damaged vehicles(Ghosts,etc) **Laser Cutter:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Covenant Medical Kit **Sealant Sheet **Defibrillator Armors Unggoy *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 1(Curl Back) *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 2(Standard) *Unggoy Special Operations Methane Environmental Suit(Stealth Generator) Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Zero-Gee Combat Suit(Ability to partake in Space Warfare) *Kig-Yar Personal Arm shield (Issued to all Kig-Yar) Sangheili *Sangheili Combat Harness(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Sangheili Assault Harness(Improve CQB resistance) *Sangheili Flight Harness(Ability to master aircraft easier) *Sangheili Ascetic Harness(Give nearby troops 3% damage and health bonus) *Sangheili Commando Harness(Active Camouflage Generator) *Sangheili Zero-Gee Combat Suit(Ability to partake in Space Warfare) Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Bandoleer *Jiralhanae Combat Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Stalker Power Suit(Active Camouflage Generator) *Jiralhanae Officer Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Chieftain Power Suit(Arm shield, agility improvements) *Jiralhanae War Chieftain Power Suit(Defenses increased) Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Ghost ** Twin Plasma Cannons (100-250 kW range) *Type 55 Fast Attack Vehicle Apparition (Separatist Unique Scout) **Heavy Needler *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle Chopper(Loyalist Unique Scout) **35mm Autocannons (Optional) LTT *Type-59 Infantry Support Vehicle Spectre(Covenant/Separatist LTT) **Plasma Turret (Optional) *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle Prowler(Loyalist Unique LTT) **Plasma Turret Tank *Type-74 Main Battle Tank Oni(Separatist Unique Tank) ** 1x Directed Energy Weapon ** 1x Heavy Plasma Turret/Type-22 Defoliant Projector *Type-40 Light Tank Asura ** 1x Directed Energy Cannon ** 2x Type-52 Directed Energy Cannons *Type-83 Main Battle Tank Crusher(Loyalist Unique Tank) ** Twin 280mm Cannons ** F4/7 CQHA MARC Anti-infantry Defoliant Projector Artillery *Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Wraith ** Plasma Mortar ** 2 Automated Plasma Cannons (Optional) ** Secondary Plasma Turret (Optional) *Type-99 Artillery Battery Daemon **Three Plasma Mortars APC *Type-44 Armored Personnel Transport Shadow **Plasma Turret *Type-89 Armored Personnel Transport Cleaver AA *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraith ** 2 tri-barreled Fuel Rod Cannons ** Secondary Plasma Turret *Type-82 Stationary Anti-Aircraft Battery **Anti Air Plasma Cannon *Type-56 Anti-Air Walker Gorgon **Heavy Needler Walker *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Scarab **Heavy Assault Cannon **Plasma Anti Air turret **Refitted command and control post (Optional,replaces weaponry) *Type-44 Light Assault Platform Locust **Charged Plasma Cannon Defenses *Type 18 Stationairy Turret Geist **Heavy Needler *Type-26 ASG Shade **Class-2 Plasma Turret Aircraft Fighter *Tarasque-class heavy fighter **Class-2 Heavy Pulse Laser *Seraph-class Fighter **Heavy Plasma Cannon **Pulse Lasers **Plasma Charge (Optional) *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Banshee **Dual Plasma Cannons **Fuel Rod Gun *Type-24 Fighter Vampire ** Heavy Needler ** Plasma Cannons (2) ** Stasis Drain Cannon ** Stasis Bomb (Optional) Bomber *Gigas-class fighter-bomber ** 2x Pulse Laser ** Class-4 Guided Projectile(Plasma tipped Missile) *Draugr-Class Heavy Bomber ** 20x Plasma Charges ** 2x Pulse Laser Cannons ** 1x Type-7 Bomb (Optional) Gunship *Doppelganger-Class Gunship ** 2x Heavy Plasma Assault Cannons ** 2x Light Plasma Cannons ** 1x Fuel Rod Launcher Dropship *Type-52 Troop Carrier Phantom **Triple Plasma Turrets *DX-class Dropship Spirit **Plasma Turret Pod *Boarding Craft *Orbital Insertion Pod *Escape Pod Spacecraft Frigate *''SCF-Class Frigate'' **Pulse Laser turrets (3) **Lateral Plasma Torpedo launcher (2) *''HCF-Class Heavy Frigate'' **Pulse Laser turrets (4) **Lateral Plasma Torpedo launcher (2) Destroyer *''SCD-Class Destroyer'' **Pulse Laser turrets (6) **Lateral Plasma torpedo tubes (2) *''CPV-class Heavy Destroyer'' **Pulse Laser turrets (8) **Lateral Plasma torpedo tubes (4) Cruiser *''SLC-Class Light Cruiser'' ** Plasma Turrets (4) ** Laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers (6) *''CSS-Cruiser'' **Plasma Turrets (5) **Laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers *''CCS-Class Battlecruiser'' **Pulse Laser Turrets (10) **Plasma Turrets (6) **Energy Projector (1) **Plasma torpedo launchers (4) *''Reverence-Class Cruiser'' **Energy Projector (2) **Pulse Laser Turrets (12) **Laterally-mounted Plasma Torpedo launchers (7) *''CSC-Super cruiser'' *5 Energy Projector turret *Pulse Lasers (14) *Plasma Torpedoes (8) Carrier *''SCC-Carrier'' ** Pulse Laser turrets (4) ** Plasma Torpedo launchers (2) *''CAC-Class Assault Carrier'' **Pulse laser turrets (10) **Energy Projectors (3) **Plasma Torpedos (4) *''SSC-Super Carrier'' *Energy Projector (7+) *Plasma Torpedo (6) *Pulse Laser Turret (20) Battleship *''CSB-Class Battleship'' **Pulse Laser Turrets (20) **Plasma Torpedo (12) **Plasma Turrets (12) **Energy Projector(10) Corvette *''SSS-Class Stealth Corvette'' Stations *''CCC-Class Space Station'' Ranks Unggoy *Minor-Starting Rank (Orange armor) *Major-1,000 PP (Red Armor) *Heavy-2,500 PP (Green Armor) *Special Operations-10,000 PP (Black Armor) Officers *Ultra-50,000 PP (White Armor) *Deacon-100,000 PP (White armor with Orange Yunic) Kig-Yar *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Energy Gauntlet Shield) *Major-1,000 PP (Purple Energy Gauntlet Shield) *Ranger-2,500 PP (Purple Combat Suit) Officers *Zealot-50,000 PP (Gold Energy Gauntlet Shield) **Shipmaster/Shipmistress (Silver armor with golden trimmings) **Field Master/Field Mistress (Gold armor with silver trimmings) Yanme'e *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-25,000 PP *Commander-50,000 PP Jiralhanae *Welp-Starting Rank (Bandoleer) *Minor-50 PP (Teal Combat Power Suit) *Major-250 PP (Blue Combat Power Suit) *Ultra-500 PP (Violet Combat Power Suit) Officers *Captain-1,000 PP (Violet Officer Power Suit) *Captain Major-2,500 PP (Gold Officer Power Suit) *Captain Ultra-6,000 PP (Cyan Officer Power Suit) *Chieftain-10,000 PP (Chieftain Power Suit) *War Chieftain-50,000 PP (War Chieftain Power Suit) Sangheili *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Army or Cobalt Navy Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) *Major-250 PP (Red Army or Crimsion Navy Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) Officers *Ultra-500 PP (White Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) *Special Ops-1,000 PP (Deep Purple Combat/Commando/Ranger/Assault Harness) *Special Ops Major-2,500 PP (Black Combat/Commando/Ranger/Assault Harness) *Zealot-10,000 PP (Gold Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) **Field Master-15,000 PP Army **Shipmaster-12,000 PP Navy **Fleet Master-15,000 PP Navy *Supreme Commander-50,000 PP (Purple Assault Harness and Cloak) *Imperial Admiral-100,000 PP (Silver Combat Harness with Gold glyphs) Navy *Imperial General-100,000 PP (Black Combat Harness with Gold glyphs) Army Lekgolo *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Combat Armor) *Major-250 PP (Red Combat Armor) *Ultra-500 PP (White Combat Armor) *Zealot-10,000 PP (Gold Combat Armor) Glassing Planets Covenant way to reduce a human planet to rubble **Requirements:1 fleet of Covenant ships *Step 1:Fleet Commander must divide planet into a grid using a computer interface. *Step 2:Fleet Commander assigns ship to planet grid square to glass. *Step 3:Fire weaponry(Plasma,Pulse lasers) to the planet until is read as glassed(10 minutes total,typically visual conformation is easy as well). Combat Advantage:Renders planet unusable for a long period of time,disallowing Humans a base of operations for a while(3 hours). Negatives:If a planet has Forerunner artifacts and are destroyed,Fleet Commander and ship commanders lose a noteworthy amount of EXP for destroying holy artifacts. This requires commanders to pay attention to the Luminary for artifacts. Taking/Recapturing Planets Another way to conquer a UNSC world is to invade and wipe out any human forces and take control of the planet for the Covenant. *Requirements:Covenant soldiers *Step 1:Establish a citadel on the planets surface. *Step 2:Destroy UNSC forces on the planet. Covenant Citadel The Citadel is the Covenants command center for invasions and defense,providing support for forces on the planet. Building a citadel is not an easy task, a ship in orbit must land and drop off the necessary supplies to build a Citadel, or scrap itself for necessary parts. After gaining the required amount of supplies, Hugarok NPCs begin to build the Citadel, as Covenant players guard them. After finishing the central citadel, the local Covenant commander can order new buildings and the Hugaroks will build them. Buildings *Citadel:Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. The local commander can also give missions to soldiers. *Hall:Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and even trade. *Factory:A way to buy ground vehicles for combat use,and to retrieve and repair damaged or destroyed vehicles. *Summit:Building which provides Covenant Aircraft. *Temple:The temple is a building that allows players to purchase upgrades for themselves, or practice their combat skills. *Warehouse:A grav lift from an overhanging Covenant ship provides supplies and reinforcements to the citadel below. *Turrets:Standard defensive turrets that can have a Plasma Mortar, Heavy Needler, or Fuel Rod cannon attached for extra firepower. =Planets= Planets are celestial bodies orbiting stars. Some planets are terrestrial, so they may be colonized by Humans or their Covenant rivals. Planets serve as staging points for players, and can station many bases and players. Planetary Bonuses Certain planets carry bonuses that affect the entire faction, wherever they may be. These bonuses may be as insignificant as a small bonus of exp when fighting, or could improve vehicle armor defense and weapon damage by 25%! These bonuses maintain the key concept of capturing planets, or for the Covenant glassing them. Human Sol System * Mercury * Venus * Earth -UNSC Homeworld,Cannot be glassed. Starting point for UNSC Army and Marines. **Luna-Earth's Satellite,ONI and UNSC Navy starting point. * Mars * Jupiter **Io **Europa **Callisto **Ganymede * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Uranus Hellespont System * Troy * Harmony * New Harmony Epsilon Eridani System * Reach * Beta Gabriel * Tantalus * Tribute * Circumstance 23 Librae System *Madrigal *Hesiod *Metisette 111 Tauri System *Victoria Chi Ceti System * Chi Ceti IV Cygnus System *New Jerusalem Epsilon Indi System * Harvest * Green Hills * Second Base Eridanus System * Eridanus II Jericho System * Jericho VII Sigma Octanus System * Sigma Octanus IV Procyon System * Arcadia 18 Scorpii System * Falaknuma Groombridge 34 System * Groombridge-1830 Ectanus 45 * Chi Rho Alpha Aurigae System *Origami Asteroid Field XI Boötis A System Prytor System *Nalcronia *Dalcronia *Zalcronia *Jalcronia *Balcronia Other UNSC Controlled Planets * Biko * Beta Centauri * Emerald Cove * Draco III * Paris IV * Charybdis IX * Minister * Hydra System * Gilgamesh * Coral * New Constantinople * Mamore * Crystal * Atlas ** Atlas Moons * Far Isle * Miridem * Mariposa * Ballast * Bliss * Onyx * Dwarka * New Honshu * Asgard * Yerent Covenant 51 Pegasi *Pegasi Delta *51 Pegasi-B *K7-49 Salia System *Joyous Exultation **Malhiem (Satellite) Urs System *Sanghelios (Elite Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Fied(Satellite) **Joori(Satellite) Tala System *Balaho (Grunt Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Buwan (Satellite) **Padpad (Satellite) Oth Sonin System *Doisac (Brute Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Warial (Satellite) **Solrapt (Satellite) **Teash (Satellite) High Charity *Starting point for all races,cannot be NOVA bombed. Svir System *Te (Hunter Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Rantu **Uhtua **23 smaller satellites Napret System *Palamok (Drone Homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. **Naxook (Satellite) **Oquiu (Satellite) **Ka'amoti (Satellite) **Kami (Satellite) Y'Deio System *Chu'ot **Eayn (Satellite) (Jackal homeworld)-cannot be NOVA bombed. 23 Librae System * Metisette Other planets * Decided Heart Forerunner *Yiho-Por *Traba *Installation 01 *Installation 02 *Installation 03 *Installation 04 *Installation 05 *Installation 06 *Installation 07 *The Ark (Cannot be NOVA bombed or glassed.) The Flood and Sentinels On the various Halos and the Ark, the Flood and Sentinels battle for supremacy. Flood are constant enemies and will attack you on sight. Sentinels can be programmed to either be allied or hostile to your faction. To do this, players must find the Sentinel Constructor Factory and program them to their side. Sentinels can be reprogrammed if the Factory is captured. Flood Forms There are four stages of Flood evoluion, and in each stage the Flood progressivly become more dangerous, and capable of semi-intelligent thought and well planed tactics. #Feral Stage-In this state, the Flood operates in a very stable manner and their existence forms around any adjacent sentient life forms – spreading from one group to another. Victims become hosts to the Infections Forms and are mutated into Combat Forms. During this period of time, the Flood attacks with no strategy, becomes extremely aggressive and berserk. #Coordinated Stage-During this stage, Flood population begins to rapidly increase, and, once sufficient biomass has been found, Pure Forms begin to be sent into combat. After this the next stage of Flood infection may begin. On the verge of initiating the Coordinated Stage, the Proto-Gravemind continues to be built until it reaches the status of Compound Mind or Gravemind. It is at this point that the Flood becomes significantly more organized (communicating via thoughts and attack strategically) and subsequently more lethal. #Interstellar Stage-Only when the Flood has gained sufficient technology, possess no need for further evolutionary augmentations and have conquered all planets in a given Solar System, then they may progress into this stage. Once this stage is reached, the Flood has consumed all sentient life and technology of many planets and with the fleets of their dead enemies, they move on to the next Solar System. #Intergalactic Stage-The fourth and final known stage of a Flood outbreak. This stage is reached once the Flood has consumed all sentient life in an entire galaxy and gained complete understanding of any technological and scientific knowledge that was present. By this time, it has reached a complete critical mass, which means it must depart to other galaxies for further reproduction, infestations and new technologies Flood Forms *Infection Forms-the most basic and simple Flood form,attacks by latching onto and turning players into Combat Forms or Carriers if the player suffers too much damage. *Combat Forms-The husks of dead players infected by Infection Forms. Can use various weapons,vehicles or their mutated limbs to attack. **Human Combat Form-The infected bodies of human soldiers. **Sangheili Combat Form-The infected bodies of Sangheili warriors. **Jiralhanae Combat Form-Mutated Jiralhanae **Kig-Yar Combat Form-Infected Kig-Yar; these forms are only seen in the Feral stage, afterward Kig-Yar either become Carrier forms or sustenance for the Flood. **Unggoy Combat Form-Unggoy that have been infected by the Flood; these forms are only seen in the Feral stage, afterward Unggoy either become Carrier forms or sustenance for the Flood. *Carrier Forms-Large flood forms of highly injured or weak players, used as a incubator for Infection Forms. Attacks by detonating, hopefully allowing their infection forms to take over other players. *Preserve Form-Flood forms designed for quick transportation of dead bodies for infection. Very large and floated with a mouth in its chest. *Watcher Form-Large scout/commander forms of the Flood, the Watcher resembles a large eyeball with a stalk in the ground. It moves with the use of tentacles. *Aerial Form-Flying flood form that attacks their prey by snatching victims from the ground and shredding them apart with their tentacles. *Flood Swarm-Another flying Flood form that flies in large groups and fires barb projectiles into hostile forces. *Bomber Form-A massive, bloated Flood form that drops infection forms over a large area. *Thrasher Form-Massive Flood forms that attack using their limbs. Resembling gorillas, these forms smash their way through the toughest armor. *Pure Forms-Flood forms of pure biomass. They can transform into Stalker,Tank,Ranged,Infector,Stealth or Transport Forms. Highly deadly and only seen in advanced Flood infections. **Stalker-The Flood Stalker Form is a crustacean-like Flood Pure Form that specializes in stealth and agility. It is apparently made from the re-casted bones of dead enemies. It will frequently mutate into either a Ranged Form or a Tank Form when the need arises. **Tank-Tank Forms are slow in comparison to the other Combat Forms but they make up for it with relative resilience and their devastating melee attack, as they cannot pick up or use weapons with their arms that are shaped into hardened spikes. **Ranged-It is formed when a Flood Stalker Form is damaged or chooses to mount itself in a stationary position either on the walls, ceiling, or, with less frequency, on the ground. It has a mouth-like protrusion that opens up to reveal a living missile platform of regenerating spikes. **Infector-The Infector is a three-limbed form that features the ability to regenerate destroyed limbs within ten seconds, making it a formidable foe. Their body is very similar in appearances to the Carrier Form, except that the infector form is designed to shoot out spores, not explode and release infection forms. **Stealth-The Flood Stealth Form was a Flood Purestrain form . Like the Stalker Form, it excelled in the art of stealth to defeat the enemy, and was the only purestrain form to be able to use weapons with the aid of two, four-tentacled hands. **Transport-It has four triple-jointed walking arms to move it's load of troops around, and featured numerous tentacles to consume/recycle bio-mass. The sweeper also boasted a bio-mass reprocessor that converts recently consumed bio-mass into rapid-growth embryos. *Juggernaut Form-Very tall and deadly Pure Forms. Last of the Flood combat forms, Juggernauts can deal massive damage and take many hits. *Proto-Gravemind-A very rare form of flood, Brain forms control small hordes of Flood. Players who are of high rank(Typically an officer rank) are turned into Brain Forms due to their combat knowledge. Flood hordes under a Brain Forms command can effectively use weapons and vehicles, and if necessary spread through the galaxy if ships are captured. *Gravemind-The final step of Flood Infection,the Gravemind is the central flood intelligence in the galaxy. Only one can be active, however they are elusive forms. Flood under the control of a Gravemind are the most dangerous threat, being capable of controlling planets and defeating fleets and armies of players. Sentinels *Constructor-Constructors are small devices that repair damage to all Forerunner structures they find that are damaged. The Sentinels will come to their aid if they are attacked, as they have no weapon systems of their own to defend themselves. Since the Construction Beam is fired from the top half of the Constructor, the bottom half is most likely where the power supply is held. Sentinel Constructors also play another role, a security grid. When a Constructor is attacked, a signal causes the Sentinel Launchers to begin deploying Sentinels. They form an excellent security perimeter. *Sentinel-The standard of the Sentinel forces, they are armed with a low grade beam and energy shield. In numbers they can control Flood outbreaks until stronger forms arise. *Sentinel Major-Upgraded Sentinels, their shields and beams have been increased for better performance. They are used to contain large outbreaks,such as the one on Installation 05. *Sentinel Ultra-Large and very power Sentinel Automaton variant, Ultras serve as group commanders, giving orders to regular Sentinels and Majors. They are armed with a much more powerful Pulse Beam, which is capable of piercing heavy armor plating. *Enforcer-Large Sentinel automatons designed for large scale Flood outbreaks. Equipped with a powerful forward shield, a forerunner needler like weapon, and a grenade launcher, Enforcers are large threats to any player or NPC who encounters them. *Sentinel Colossus-Essintally Sentinel ships, Colossi are two mile long and has a large cannon that can bombard hostiles with massive firepower and can command the Sentinel guards that surround the automaton. Only ship based weaponry or massive bombardments can destroy these beasts. *Sentinel Medic-Repair automatons, the Medics are only designed to repair Sentinels that are damaged. Fast, but lightly shielded the Medic does not repair itself or other Medics, rather self destructing itself, paticularly near hostile forces. *Sentinel Vanguard-One of the most powerful Sentinel types, Sentinel Vanguard are used by Monitors and other dominant Forerunner A.I.'s in accomplishing extremely difficult tasks, and combatting powerful hostiles. They have also been known to guard Monitors at times, and have been used to help control Flood outbreaks alongside Enforcers and Collosi. *Guardian-A Sentinel variant designed for the protection of fellow Sentinels and Forerunner installations. Guardians fly close to their allies, and activate two shields from their sides to deflect almost any ordinance. *Sentinel Hunter-The Sentinel Hunter functions as a more agile variant of the standard Sentinel, used as a Hunter-Killer. Sentinel Hunters are equipped with dual standard Sentinel Beams that are able to be rotated at 180 degree angles for a large field of fire, as well as a small "flashlight" mounted on top of their main "body". Sentinel Hunters are deployed in Hunter-Killer teams of 3 at a time, and are commonly used to purge facilities of Flood infection before or after major outbreak occurs *Sentinel Captain-Captain Sentinels are secondary commanders of Sentinel forces, second only to the Moniters. Captains are equipped with four beam cannons for offensive purposes and a strong shield for defensive purposes. Captains are said to have a "personality", much like the Monitors. *Sentinel Overseer-The Sentinel Overseer is a Forerunner construct whose purpose is to safeguard and maintain important facilities. Overseers themselves resemble Monitors, albeit slightly larger and with the central coloring replaced by a bright searchlight on their "eye". They are capable of thought, although are incapable of audible speech, and are attached to walls and ceilings via a large socket in which the Monitor-like eye is placed. *Sentinel Watch-Sentinel Watches are small Forerunner constructs, resembling Monitor spheres approximately the size of a baseball. They are stationary, swiveling inside sockets on walls, and are located within most Forerunner facilities as a form of security camera. Their feeds are sent directly to Sentinel Overseers. *Sentinel Ward-Sentinel Wards are defensive emplacements used within Forerunner facilities. They have two barrels, both of which are able to fire Sentinel Pulse Beams, and are able to extend from and contract back into sockets located on walls and ceilings. They are maintained by facilities' Overseers. *Praetorian-One of the most powerful Sentinels, the Praetorian are only seen guarding Forerunner shield worlds,such as Onyx. They are equipped with the best shields and weapons, capable of blocking a missile and piercing armor plating. They can form together to increase their power, making them threats to ships as well. They are named after the guardians of Roman Emperors. *Monitor-The Monitors are highly advanced Artificial Intelligence constructs created by the Forerunners 100,000 years ago to service and maintain the Halo installations and to ensure that the deadly Flood stayed imprisoned. Monitors are extremely intelligent, yet completely devoted to their original function. They are zealous about containing the Flood =Trivia= *All images are from various maps from Halo:Custom Edition. *Two fanon companies are in the game. My own corporation,Ultor, and The parkster's Pyroneous Industries *Many of the Sentinel and Flood variants are the creations of 117649AnnihilativeRepentance *As of May 31, 2009, this article is the longest article not including lists, roleplays and stories, the most visited page not including lists and users, and the page with the 5th most revisions. *Thanks to SheWhoKnows for allowing me to use her Beast Riders, Baracuss for his Plasma Assault Rifle.